Hoenn Advance League (AmourShipping)
by UltraSceptile391
Summary: Ash goes to Hoenn with Serena to compete in the Hoenn advanced league while Serena tries to win the grand festival. They are traveling with their new traveling companions Light & Shadow. Ash and Serena are 15. (6 gens 5 years, not counting Alola and Kanto. Orange and Jhoto are one year, cuz I felt like it.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and well, tell me how it is. I will be using this writing style where I write a character's name and what they say because it makes it easier for me. At first, it might be confusing but the first match is Shadow vs Alain before he faces Ash, and Light and Shadow are characters I made, so Ash will appear after this battle. 5 of Shadow and Alain's pokemon have fainted. Omega Evolution will be later explained. Light's speech will be misspelled cuz das part of dat character. also sry no lemons.**

 **Chapter 1**

Alain: Charizard use flamethrower then use aerial ace

Charizard shot a jet of blue flames at Shadow's mega sceptile.

Shadow: Dodge it, and use leaf blade to defend yourself from aerial ace.

Sceptile moved to the right, barely missing the jet of flames. He quickly covered his wrist leaves in plant energy and raised his arms as Charizarizard bashed his head bashed his head into them.

Alain: Flare blitz.

Shadow: NO!

Sceptile got rammed in the chest with flare blitz and he flew of the stadium and crashed against the wall.

Shadow: No. sceptile, we will win

The gears on Shadow's necklace started moving and the symbol on it started glowing gold as a streak of light blue energy into mega sceptile's scarf. Sceptile started glowing as icicles and a plate of ice grew on his chest. After the transformation he roared

Shadow: You have got to be kidding me, omega ice, this is terrible. Use blizzard

Sceptile roared and sent a breath of ice and snow at Charizard

Alain: Blast burn.

Sceptile roared again and sent out three ice beams from his mouth. A huge explosion took place covering the battlefield with steam from the fire and ice colliding.

After the fog cleared Sceptile was on the ground fainted in its normal form, charizard on the other side exhausted.

Referee: sceptile is unable to battle and the winner of this round is Charizard making Alain the winner, who will move on to the finals facing Ash Ketchum for the kalos League Champion Title

Shadow: I'm so sorry Sceptile I shouldn't have used it. Return.

Shadow walked out of the battlefield, and was greeted by Light near the entrance

Light: Hey look, you can win next time

Shadow smiled at seeing Light

Shadow: If you say it, then it is possible

Light: C'mon les go for a swim

Shadow: Kay, lead the way

Light and Shadow walked into a clearing with a small lake. There wasn't much just a few wingull, poliwag and magikarp.

Shadow was 17, tall and had spikey jet black hair, tanned skin, tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes, he was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black and green jacket over a red t-shirt, Light wore light blue jeans and a red hoodie has tanned skin, and short sea blue hair and eyes she wore dark blue jeans and a red hoodie. Once they got near the water, Light wore a bikini and Shadow was wearing Alolan beach shorts, once they touched the water with their feet a vortex of water surrounded their legs and turned them into a long green tail with a fin on the end

Shadow: Can't touch dis!

He yelled as he dived into the water

Light: O really?!

She yelled back as she chased after him.

They continued playing in the water in their Sea form.

 **A few hours later...**

Ash: Ready for more, WATER SHURIKEN!

Alain: Huh? NOW, BLAST BURN!

A huge explosion took place as the two attacks crashed into each other.

After the smoke cleared. Greninja was on the ground and Charizard was standing on the other side of the battlefield

Referee: Greninja is unable to battle charizard is the winner making trainer Alain the winner of this year's Pokemon League.

Ash fell to the ground tired from the battle due to his bond with greninja.

Alain: good job charizard

Bonnie: Poor Ash, he lost

Dedenne: nene

Serena: He was so close

Ash: wow such power

Pikachu: pika pika

Ash: great job greninja you gave it all you got.

Alain: Ash thank you for the great battle.

Ash: Thanks to you too

They both shook their hands as the crowd cheered.

 **Later that day…**

Serena: You gave it your best ash.

Bonnie: Yeah you were so close.

Clamont walked away from the phone

Clemont: I'm sorry guys but there is something in the gym and my dad needs me back, so me and bonnie need to leave

Bonnie: Aww! I wish we could stay longer.

Clemont: But bonnie we need to go.

Bonnie: Hmph! Fine.

Clemont: Bye guys!

Everyone else: Bye Clemont, and Bonnie!

Clemont got in a car and it drove away

Trevor: Guys we better get going too.

Shauna and Tierno nodded

Sawyer: Yeah I gotta head back home in hoenn.

Ash and Serena: Okay, Bye guys!

Everyone else: Bye!

They walked away.

Ash: how about we go to the lake nearby.

Serena was caught of guard

Serena: _Was this a date?!_ O-okay

Ash grinned

Ash: lets go!

Ash and Serena walk to the lake… The same lake Light and Shadow are in, in their sea form…

 **Hope you liek dis fanfic seya latr. plz revew bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter so here is another one. This is where Shadow meets Ash. Also so sorry about the poor editing I have read over this chapter before posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own pokemon, if I did, Ash would be 15.**

Ash and serena were walking towards the lake. Ash checked his pokedex, it was 1:00 afternoon and it was the perfect weather for lunch and a swim outside. When they reached the lake Ash felt like someone was already here.

Serena: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: Nothing.

Serena: Okay

Ash and Serena set camp and started making lunch.

Ash: LOOK!

Ash pointed at the lake

Serena: Ash there is nothing there. You might have seen a pokemon

Ash: A pokemon?

Ash grinned and took out a pokeball

Ash: If it a pokemon, I will catch it

Serena giggled and Pikachu sweat-dropped at Ash's antics

Light: Gotcha!

Light grabbed Shadow's tail and threw him at shore

Shadow: Well ya got me, but it took you so long

Shadow smirked. Light's expression changed when she saw Ash and Serena staring at them with their jaws dropped.

Shadow: Watcha looking at?

He saw Ash

Shadow: AH HELL NAH! They see us in this form they tell peeps and we dead fam.

Ash: your not a pokemon! You look just like the guy who was beat by Alain, but your hair and eyes are blue..

Serena: And you have a tail.

Shadow: We could kill 'em and bury them underwater

Ash and Serena: WHAT!

Shadow: JK

Ash: Why do you both have a t-tail

Light: Riiiight ya see we are sea spirits we can change forms

Shadow: O yeah, I forgot. I'm Shadow, and this is my girlfriend Light.

A vortex of water engulfed Light, and Shadow. They changed to their normal forms completely dry.

Shadow: You are Ash Ketchup, right?

Ash: Ketchum, and this is my friend Serena.

Shadow smirked

Shadow: Just a friend?

He raised an eyebrow

Ash: yeah why?

Shadow Light sweatdropped

Serena turned to the color of a tomato berry

Shadow noticed this and so did Light, they both smiled.

Shadow: Anyways, i wanted to battle you then i'll explain, kay

Ash: Okay

Meowth walked into the clearing with a pile of berries in his hands

Meowth: Ahg! Its da twewps, what are they doin' here!

Meowth put the berries down

Shadow: Who are you calling twerps meowth?

Ash: IT'S YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PIKACHU IS MY POKEMON!

Pikachu:PIKA PIKA!

Pikachu sparked its cheeks

Meowth: Look spaarky, I'm not here to steal you and im not afwaid.

Meowth's body surged with electricity and his claws glew purple.

Shadow: Hey chill out. Ash we were gonna battle anyways right?

Ash: Right, but you can't trust that Meowth he is part of Team Rocket!

Shadow: Team Rocket is dead.

Ash: what!

Shadow: Geovani is in the hospital. I threw him of a building a week ago, and blew up the building. Most of the members are dead, or hospitalised.

Ash's, Serena's and Pikachu's jaw dropped

Shadow:They hurt pokemon.

Light pecked Shadow on the lips

Light: Good luck, he almost won ya know.

Shadow: Thanks. Meowth my friend, aid me in this battle.

Meowth jumped in front of Shadow

Ash: Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and sparked its cheeks

Shadow: Take the first move.

Ash: Quick attack!

Pikachu bolted at meowth

Shadow: Dragon claw.

Pikachu hit meowth's claws

Shadow: Dragon swipes.

Ash: What?!

Meowth smirked and used fury swiped with his claws covered in dragon energy. Pikachu flew back and got on his feet.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Iron tail

Shadow: Iron tail

Both metal tail hit each other. Pikachu won over because of the shape of his tail and hit Meowth's back.

Ash: Good job pikachu, now finish this of with thunderbolt, all you've got!

Shadow smiled

Shadow: Absorb it

Ash watched in shock as Meowth took no damage from the electric move

Meowth: That old trick is getting kinda bowing doncha think?

Shadow: Discharge.

Meowth discharged a huge amount of electricity that sent Pikachu flying. Ash caught him before he hit a tree. Pikachu fainted in Ash's arms.

Ash: You did a good job buddy. Take a good rest.

Ash handed Pikachu to Serena

Serena: Don't worry ash i'll take care of Pikachu. Ash walked back to the battlefield.

Light: Say, you care a lot about Ash, How're ya just friends?

Serena: W-w-well y-you see Ash is… very dense.

Light: Faced the same problem, I literally told him love him, and kissed him, and guess what?!

Serena: What?

Light: He asked me what love is

Serena: That's Heartless

Light: Probable cuz he got no heart

Serena: What?

Light: He has an ion reactor in a glass chamber that generates blood.

Serena raised an eyebrow.

Light: Not kidding.

Shadow: Primarina my friend, aid me in this battle.

Ash: I have never seen that pokemon before.

He raised his pokedex,

Pokedex: No data found

Ash: What? Oh well, Goodra I choose you!

Shadow deadpanned

Shadow: well that's your choice, you go first

Ash: Okay then give them a dragon pulse

Light laughed

The dragon pulse hit the soloist pokemon and did nothing.

Ash: What?!

Goodra: Goo?

Shadow: not gonna work on a fairy type. Hydro pump

It was at that moment, he knew that he f* up.

Godra: dodge, and use body slam!

Shadow: Dazzling gleam.

Goodra Fell to the ground

Shadow: alright les finish this my friend…

Shadow started dancing

Ash Serena: What is he doing

A blue crystal on shadow's left wrist blade started glowing

Shadow:...HYDRO VORTEX!

Ash: Whats that move

A tornado of water covered the battlefield. After it cleared, Goodra was on the ground fainted.

Ash Shadow: Return

Shadow: Gengar my friend, lets finish this battle.

Gengar was wearing a gold crown with a purple stone on it

Ash: Go Greninja!

Shadow: Shadow ball.

Ash: Counter with water shuriken.

The two moved collided and caused a small explosion

Shadow: Toxic.

Ash: Doge it. And use hydro pump

Shadow and Gengar were caught off guard and hit with hydro pump

Greninja surrounded itself with a vortex of water and transformed into Ash Greninja

Shadow: Kay den, my turn. Mega Evolve

The stone on Shadow's left wrist blade send black tendrils as Gengar's crown stone sent out purple tendrils. Gengar changed into mega gengar, but he is a completely black with red eyes that intimidated greninja.

Ash: That's different than what I have seen before. Aqua Jet!

Shadow: Shadow tackle!

Both pokemon covered themselves in their respective type energy and slammed into each other

Ash: WATER SHURIKEN!

Shadow: SHADOW BALL!

A huge explosion took place

Both pokemon fainted.

Ash Shadow: Return, you did a good job.

Shadow: Well Ash, thank you for the great battle.

Ash: Thank you too.

Shadow: c'mon les have dinner! Im starved.

His hair change to bright yellow.

Ash: Yeah me too!

Both of their stomachs growled

Light: Wait, so are all trainers super hungry? So when I start challenging gyms will my appetite grow too?

They all laughed and set up camp and started cooking.

Shadow sent out his Braixen, Metang, Gallade, and Rotom who was in heat form. They started moving around and using random moves and throwing around plates and ingredients. And in about 30 minutes there was a table full of food and Shadow and all his pokemon bowed.

Ash: And you're not a coordinator?

Shadow: Nope. Cooking like this is training. It trains my pokemon's power control, accuracy, coordination, and stability.

They started eating.

Ash: So team rocket. Explain

Shadow: Right. Well it was a few months ago, and my Dragonite was recently killed by team rocket. So I joined team rocket and became the worst team rocket member.

Serena: But no one in worse than Jessie and James.

Shadow: ya know those clowns?

Ash: They have been following me since day one. Trying to steal Pikachu.

Shadow: I see, So one day Giovanni summoned moi, and i was expecting it cuz I failed my like, my 29th mission, I knew geo would fire me. He sent out his rhydon to kill me cuz i wuz a witness, so i killed his rhydon.

Ash Serena: WHAT!

Shadow: Jk I knocked it out, then i tackled Geovani out of window and broke his fall and banes before he landed.

Ash Serena stared in shock for what Shadow would do for pokemon, he was clearly not someone to mess with but he also seemed calm, and cool.

Shadow: hes in the hospital with the rest if le grunts, I released all the pokes there and I Blew up le building.

Shadow: Je ne suis pas ombragé du tout, je suis complètement normal pas du tout une âme de l'ombre réelle

Serena: What

Shadow: huh nothin

Serena: okay

Light: how bout we call it a night. Bye

Shadow: yee its getting late see ya.

Ash Serena: okay bye.

After diner they all went into their tents and slept.

Light: Gnite Shady.

Shadow: Gnite flashlight.

Shadow kissed Light and attached a wire to his chest and fell asleep next to Light.

Le Next Day...

Light: Shadow wake up now or else I will zap yo balls!

Shadow: that sounds very wrong

Light: idc. Electross thundebolt,

Light: I swear shady, I will zap yo balls If ya don't wake now!

Light yelled at shadow.

Shadow: Ugh, plez dear lemme sleep.

Shadow said half asleep

Light: Fu*k it, Electross thunder!

Electross's sent out a river of electricity at a box shaped machine that had three plasma balls in them. The electricity hit and the balls turned red, the thunder surged through a wire into shadow's chest waking him up.

Shadow: Argh! HOLY FU*NG SHIT LIGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!

Light giggled

Light: I know shady. Bucha won't wake up if I don't do it.

Shadow grumbled and walked out of the tent

Light: good boi.

Serena: Ash wake up

Pikachu: pika pika!

Ash groaned

Light walked in

Pikachu zaps Ash

Light: Hahahaahaha what a coincidence that's what wakes up shadow too.

Ash woke up for a second and fell back asleep

Light: Spoke too soon. What usually waked him up?

Light looked at Serena.

Serena: Clemont's cooking.

Light: Gym leadr?

Serena: yeah he was traveled with us.

Light: I see welp ya won't miss that

Serena: why.

Light: Wait for it…

The aroma of pancakes, waffles, and french toast entered the room.

Light: there it is. Le chef has made breakfast.

Ash woke up. His stomach growled

Light: Nice alarm clock ya got there!

Ash scratched was the back of his head in embarrassment, as Serena and Light laughed.

After breakfast…

Shadow: So, where are you guys going next?

Shadow burped.

Light: We are going to Hoenn to win the league and become gym leaders.

Shadow: I'm competing in the advanced league. I heard all of the champions, elite four, and strongest champions are gonna be competing to become the eighth advanced gym leader

Ash had stars in his eyes, that turned to fire

Ash: I will win and become the best trainer whole wide world!

Ash made a fist with his hand and punched the air

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Pikachu shared his trainer's determination, and made a fist. Everyone else sweat dropped.

Shadow: So you are going to Hoenn too?

Ash: yup.

Serena: Well I was also going to Hoenn to try out contests.

Ash: Really?! Then we can all go to Hoenn together!

Pikachu: Pika!

Meowth woke up from his nap on Shadow's head and grumbled

Meowth: Reawy these twewps?

Shadow: Yes Meowth, If you can learn plasma fists then you can learn to get along.

Meowth: fine.

Meowth goes back to sleep.

Serena: Well I guess we have to head back to Lumiose, for the airport, and to say goodbye to Clemont.

Shadow: Who needs an airport, if you can navigate the Mystic woods?

Ash Serena: What's that?

Shadow: A magical forest the size of all the regions combined, inhabited by powerful pokemon that's located underground.

Ash: Wow.

Shadow: Guys we should leave now.

Light: Ya we should get there before nightfall.

Shadow: Kk lets go.

The group took down their tents and headed towards Lumiose city.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Ultra Sceptile out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **A/N: yo wassup guys i'm back with another chapter for this fanfic. Hope you like the picture of Shadow I drew, yea I'm an artist. Also I'm writing on Wattpad, and so yeah, use the website ya like. Remember I put some random french in the last chapter, I'm not French just so you know, and if you want to know what it means… LOOK IT UP! Also i'm shortening names. Again write a review if ya want me to stop writing like this and write normally**

 **Ash = Ash** **Serena = Sere** **Shadow = Shad** **Light = Lite** **Meowth = Meo** **Pikachu = Pk** **Tell me if you want me to stop writing this way!**

Anyways review and enjoy!

Ash: Yeah! We are finally here

Sere: Ah! Lumiose city

Shad: Whats the day

Ash: its Friday

Shad: kk then.

Sere: C'mon let's go to Prism tower.

Lite: That's the tower right?

Shad: No thats a giant dick

Light punches shadow and sends him 20 feet in the air before he slams in the pavement cracking it. Ash, Serena Pikachu sweat dropped.

Shad: ow. **(A/N LOL if ya remove the : and space it becomes shadow.)**

Lite: hmph!

Ash: ookay let's go.

Shad: kay

After they reached Prism tower, they went up to the top floor to meent Clemont

Clemont: Hey Ash and Serena how are you!

Bonie: How are they?

Shad: I'm Shadow and this is light

Lite: hi!

Light was holding Shadows hand and Bonnie noticed this and smirked

Bonnie: Light and Shadow sittin

Lite Shad: been there done that.

Bonnie shut up and took a step back

Bonnie: What! They, just wah but i'm confused they actually sat on a tree, and kissed! But this makes total sense but the...

Shadow laughed

Shad: That reaction was priceless, but yes it happened, anyways nice to meet you Clemont, and Bonnie. I heard about your inventions, and battled Clembot.

Shadow pulled out the voltage badge from his hoodie pocket

Clemont: oh i see.

Lite: hey Clemont kenya battle me, I'm gonna win the Hoenn league and replace the electric gym leader Wattson there, so how bout a 2 on 2 electric battle for practice?

Clemon: Okay.

Shad: Good luck dudette!

Lite: thanks bruh!

Bonnie was even more confused now.

 **In le battlefield…**

Shad: This is a 2 on 2 electric type pokemon battle between Clemont and Light.

Lite: Charge up Eelektross!

Clemont: Go Luxray!

Luxray: Lux!

Both pokemon stare at each other and spark electricity

Clemont: Use quick attack!

Lite: Wait for it.

Once Luxray was about to hit…

Lite: now fall to the ground and use your tail to trip him!

Eelektross ducked down and tripped luxray making him fall to the ground.

Clemont: No Luxray, Get up!

Lite: Ion deluge, then electo crushfang.

Bonnie: What's elecro crushfang

Shad: See for yourself

Eelektross used Ion deluge turning his normal type moves to electric type moves then opened his mouth revealing a thunder fang, he bit luxray and used an electric crush claw causing an explosion

Clemont: Are you okay Luxray!

Luxray: Lux!

Clemont: Good! Use swift

Lite: Dig!

Clemont: Luxray use Earthquake!

Lite: dat won't do no damage.

Eelektross comes out of the ground after taking damage

Lite Shad: Da Faq?!

Clemont: Anime Logic. Don't question it.

Lite: Fuck dis fly up in the air and use discharge!

Clemont: okay then use THUNDER!

Lite: NO!

Eelektross discharged his electricity releasing the bright yellow flash. Shadow quickly ran to Bonnie.

Shad: Meowth use protect quick. Sceptile protect Light, and Metagross iron defence on clemont, Raichu light screen Ash and Serena

Shadow sent out Meowth from its master ball and it used protect, protecting Bonnie from the electricity, Sceptile and Metagross did the same. Shadow took the electricity but didn't feel hurt by it.

Eelektross' eyes widened as everything turned yellow then purple, and then it fell to the ground fainted. Luxray felt the same and fainted.

Clemont: What was that!

It took his eyes a few seconds to recover, then he noticed a Metagross in front of him in iron defence, a Sceptile in front of Light using protect, a Raichu Standing in front of Ash and Serena using Light screen and a Meowth on Bonnie's head using protect. Shadow standing there like nothing happened.

Shad: well a strong move like thunder and eelektross' discharge will zap everyone in the room. Both pokemon are unable to battle. You okay peanut butter.

Lite: Yea am fine thanks. Return

Clemont: Return. Aah that Meowth! I kno-

Shad: Nope! He is mine and T-Rocket is disbanded. Forever.

Clermont: O-okay go Heliolisk!

Shad: Return everyone.

He held out a black and silver pokeball with wires around it that opened revealing 18 smaller pokeballs in it 4 ted beams hit his pokemon returning them. No one really noticed this.

Lite: Charge Ampharos!

Clemont: Use bulldoze! Then dragon tail.

Ampharos was sent flying in the air as heliolisk slammed his foot into the ground, then turned his tail green and hit Ampharos

Lite: Use thunder with physical contact

Heliolisk fell to his knees paralized by static, and thunder.

Clemont: use PARABOLIC CHARGE!

Lite: NO! Use quick attack

After taking parabolic charge ampharos charged at Heliolisk

Clemont: Bulldoze!

Bulldoze sent ampharos flying into the air and he landed in the ground.

Clemont: Electro ball

Lite: shit! Get up, and use attract

Heliolisk gets attracted and stand in place with hearts in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. Light does a few moves before a thunder pose with her arms and a yellow crystal in her watch starts to glow.

Ash: Hey! It's that same kind of move… but its yellow

Shad: Cuz its electrium Z

Shad: Clemont you done fucked!

Clemont: what do you mean?!

Lite: cuz GIGAVOLT HAVOC

Ampharos forms a massive sphere of electricity and sends it at Heliolisk. Heliolisk eyes widen as it gets hit, causing an explosion. Heliolisk and Ampharos are standing staring each other in the eyes. You could almost see lasers between them.

Lite: Wow your Heliolisk is well raised if he just survived that. Oh well. Sceptile and Ampharos sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-S-S-

-I-N-G

Ampharos turns bright red and uses discharge knocking out Heliolisk.

Clemont: B-b-but h-how

Lite: welp ya got Anime Logic I got knowing my pokemon. Don't question in.

Lite smirked, Ash, Serena and Bonnie sweat dropped at this weird way to boost a pokemon's power

Shad: Hey it legit! I use it, makes it look like Sceptile is a fire type.

Bonnie: That's not how you spell kissing!

Shad: alrighty MISS BOnnie!

Everybody laughed.

Shad: Yo peeps I left one of my inventions With prof sickboy so I gotta pick it up seeya!

Ash: Inventions?

Clemont: Sick boy?

Shad: Sycamore, sickboy what le difference.

Shad opened a window he took out a black rectangle out of his pocket and cracked it the pieces floated around him and formed into a jetpack

Shad: Bye Peanut butter, love ya

Lite: u too, seeya shady

Light pecked Shadow on the lips. Ash was confused. Serena was Disappointed that Ash couldn't realize the hints Serena left him.

Sere: Need to be patient, I mean he is growing up he will soon realize. Until then I will keep leaving them hints.

Shadow jumped out the window and activating his jetpack white flames came out of the 3 tanks and he flew at about 80 miles per hour (or 128 kilometers per hour if u not in le us).

Ash: WOW SCIENCE IS SOOO AMAZING!

Clemont: Wow! Incredible its able to retain such speed in such little space

Bonnie: YEAH BROTHER! LEARN FROM HIM IT **DID NOT** BLOW UP!

Clemont: BONNIEEE!

Bonnie: *giggles*

Ash Serena sweat drop.

 **In sickboy's lab *cough* I mean Sycamore's lab…**

Shad: Yo WHaddup Sickboy

Sickboy: I told you to stop calling me that.

Shadow: *in sarcastic baby voice* SOHWWEE.

Sickboy: Ugh. Whatever… anyways let's get down to business.

Shad: so ya have it

Sickboy: yes

He slid a white and black cuboid like shape across the table.

Shad: Thank you. Bye

Sickboy: Bye

Sickboy: Oi Ultra Sceptile stop typing me as sick boy.

 **Ultra Sceptile: make me! Muhuhahahahahahahahah**.

Sickboy: ugh argggg! I WILL KILL YOU SCEPTILE!!!

 **Ultra Sceptile: lol can't touch dis!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **A/N: AAALLLrightey les get down to business, Ima try to write normally 4 dis chapter, got a problem with it, TELL ME, anyways Guest asked why the genre change, well I changed it back (I have my reasons). As always njoy!**

Ash, Serena and Light say goodbye to Clemont, and Bonnie who was now crying. "We promise we will talk on the phone, and be friends forever" Ash said hopefully "Yeah" Serena agreed with him.

On their way to Sickboy's lab they see Shadow, coming towards them

"Yo" Shadow greeted them

"Hi, so what he say?, is it fixed? Did ya get it back?" Light shot the questions at Shadow, much to Ash, and Serena's confusion.

"Chill chill, yes" Light squealed in joy, "Can't wait to sleep in a bed again!!" "what are you talking about?" Ash inquired still confused.

"I'll explain later" shadow replied "okay".

They walked towards the outskirts of Lumiose city. "So where are we going next?" Serena asked "Vaniville town" "Hey, Serena isn't that where you are from?" ash asked "Yeah! It would be so great to see Mom, and Rhyhorn again!" "alright then, we are going to vaniville!" Ash yelled out exited. "Kay then after that we go to hoenn kay?" Light asked "Sure" they all agreed.

After reaching Serena's place, they were greeted by Serena's mother "Oh hey Serena!, Ash!, nice to see you again. Who are you both?"

"I'm Shadow" "And i'm Light" they both replied "Oh nice to meet you two, your siblings right?" everyone except Grace laughed "What?... Oh, oops" She noticed that Light and Shadow had been holding hands this whole time

"The names are a coincidence" Shadow said wiping tears from his eyes. "I see, well anyways come in!" as they walk in Shadow feels a burning feeling in his gut "No, not now!" He thinks to himself.

"Umm Mrs. Yvonne, you got pool in your backyard?" shadow was sweating this was his one weakness.

"uh sure why?, also call me Grace" Grace was confused, the first thing he had said to her was if she had a pool, but why?

He ran out of the back door and jumped into the pool everybody ran after him. When they got there, Shadow was in the pool he was glowing blue like an evolution

"Is he evolving?!" Ash asked questioning his entire life. Soon he stopped and jumped out with a backflip, his hair was turquoise blue like the water and was flowing.

"What..."

"Alright Grace, ya see shady is an aqua guardian, he is born to protect water, and his only weakness is dehydration, he was dehydrated. Ya with me so far?" Light explained.

"But what if I didn't have a pool, and what's an aqua guardian?"

"Ya know how there is an ocean below vaniville town" Light asked

"Yeah,"

"Now imagine this town under the ocean"

"Oh my, how, but."

"Aqua guardians, are people born to protect water and the ocean, they can breathe underwater grow a tail and some can change hair, eye, tail color for, well idk to look cool?, anyways I am one to I can't change color but I handle dehydration better, got it?"

"Sure, anyways i'll go make dinner" Grace wiped of a drop of sweat from her forehead

"Hey guys one sec i'll be back" Shadow said to his friends, "Alrighty i'll explain Hoenn to them" Light said as she pulled out a small black device and activated it, she pushed a few buttons and it showed a map of hoenn "Okay... "

Shadow walked into the kitchen. " Grace, have ya noticed ash and serena?" "always have, but what are you saying?" Grace asked. "You see they would be fine, but well, Ash is as dense as a neutron star"

"Whats a neutron star?"

"A neutron star is the most dense thing in the universe, desity is the degree of compactness in an object, but the density we are describing Ash with here is the kind that means that nothing can get in his thicc skull, got it" Shadow explained really fast in one breath (kind of like harrison wells).

"So you are a tail man and your a scientist?"

"Besides the point, but yeah that's what I wanted to tell you, bye" Shadow left the kitchen and found Ash, Serena and light weren't there, but the french doors were open. Shaadow walked out and found Ash and Light in a battle.

 **(A/N: Alright this is too hard ima just write in my normal style. Sorry if this was an inconvenience!)**

Light: Salazzle use fire spin once again!

Salazzle jumped up and spits out fire that circles pikachu and closes in

Ash: Pikachu, quick jump up and use electro ball!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu jumped up and shot a ball of electricity at salazzle, the ball hit making the toxic lizard pokemon, it fell to the ground and tried to get up.

Ash: Finish it of with THUNDERBOLT!!!

Pikachu jumped up and yelled out

Pikachu: PIKA!!!

And shot an arc of electricity at Salazzle knocking it out

Light: Salazzle return! You did a good job my friend.

Light clipped the pokeball to her belt.

Serena: Salazzle is unable to battle the winner is Ash!

Shadow: Noice battle right there! He high fived Ash and then kissed Light.

Shadow: Wanna train peanut butter?

Light: Yaas!

Shadow: KK, You guys wanna join us

Ash Serena: Sure!

Shadow: Alright firstly, I always train only 3 pokemon at once, unless I need another pokemon to help he train them. I equally train all of them so no one is stronger in power, just type advantage, but that means nothing to me.

Ash: okay… but why does it mean nothing to you?

Shadow: I'll show ya, let's train tyranitar, scizor, and gallade.

Ash: woah! They scizor and gallade have mega stones!

Shadow: yeah and i'm trying to find one for tyr

Ash: cool, alright come on out greninja, hawlucha, and talonflame!

Shadow: Noice pekemans ya got there

Ash: what

Shadow: nvm anyways let's start with talonflame

Ash: alright what do we do

Shadow: scizor gust

Talonflame was blown about 30 feet back

Shadow: Adjust your wings this is low power! 5.74 degrees upwards

Talonflame tried and it slowly got closer

Shadow: good now raise power. Ash i'll let you figure out the rest.

Ash: Okay use flame charge!

Shadow: bank left, grab wing and neck. 360 throw. check

Ash: what?!

Scizor banks left grabs talonflame by the neck and wing, he does a quick 360 and throws him, using his momentum to cause extra damage.

Shadow: mate. Light ur turn

Light: Sure trumbeak, let's go

Shadow: gust

Trumbeak flew through it

Light: now use brave bird

Shadow: Repeat

Light: double team, peck

Scizor grabbed trumbeak btu it was a double team copy four trumbeaks came from above and hit Scizor, Scizor didn't look damaged the attack hadn't done much but it hit and trumbeak avoided the attack.

Shadow: Your turn.

Ash: Okay go ahead fly in and use double team

Just before talonflame hit

Shadow: Backflip

Scizor backflipped and created a circular convection motion, the wind caught and flipped all the talonflames, and then threw them to the ground on their back the fakes disappeared and the real one remained

Ash: But how did it work for Light?!

Shadow: Because her double team copies were doing different things.

Ash: Ohh I see.

Ash Shadow continued practising attack dodging for the next few hours with their pokemon.

Grace: Hey kids come in for dinner.

Light Serene were just finishing up with a battle and returned their pokemon and walked in.

A few minutes later…

Everyone was eating dinner. Shadow was deep in thought

Shadow: How long can I keep my secret they will soon come to attack, by staying here i'm risking blowing this house up, and I don't have the time to deal with that what do I do what do I do. Should I just tell 'em hmm. Hey Grace, where should Light and I sleep.

Grace: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Shadow: wut? Ah hell nah!! Not what I meant!!!!

Ash: what do you mean by not what I meant?

Serena laughed, and Light turned red.

Grace: Suuuuuuure. I don't know actually, how about the living room

Shadow: Actually, I have my home in my backpack.

Grace Serena Ash: wut?

The group was finishing with dinner so they put their dishes in the dishwasher

Shadow: Yea I just need to use your backyard.

Grace: Wait is it a tent?

Shadow: No, its my lab, and home.

Grace: Heh?

Shadow pulled out the mysterious cube like object from his backpack, and had a proud look in his face

Shadow: Using my my mega sized brain, and the power of science has made my house portable.

Ash: WOW! SCIENCE IS SOOO AMAZING!!!

Ash had stars in his eyes

Serena: Ash everytime you say that something blows up.

The house was a white cube with a big dark grey metal cube attached to it with a light grey cube under the main cube. He pushed a button and set it on the ground and backed away as it grew in size. The house was about half the size of Serena's house, it was a tall house with a slightly slanted grey roof, there was a balcony like thing above the grey bottom except one part on the door that was on the white part of the house and there was a rope ladder made of black paracord to the door.

Serena: Umm… thats not going to blow up right

Grace: Blow up?

Shadow: Hahaha, no my inventions never blow up.

Serena sighs

Serena: that's a relief

Ash: Yeah remember clement?

Shadow: yee

Ash: His stuff always blows up

Shadow: Interesting… I wonder why? Do they work well before blowing up?

Ash: Yeah!

Shadow: Might be just overheating of the system while…

Light: Plez don't put us all to sleep.

Shadow: k den anyways it's getting late good night bye.

Grace: Yeah bye.

Ash: Wait where do I sleep?!

Light: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) how bout ya share a bed with Serena?

Ash: Okay, if Serena is okay with that.

Serena: System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! System Alert! S-sure!

Ash: Okay bye

Ash Serena leave

Grace: okay then bye

She leaves

Light Shadow go home and knock out, on their bed.

 **Well that took to long, Sorry im lazy and a terrible person. Welp hope ya njoyed but now i'll try uploading often-er. Each chapter will now be a day in pekeman world kk bye.** **Ultra sceptile out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Day 5

**Chapter 5 Day 5**

 **A/N: Ayy wassup my beloved readers see i gave ya this chapter faster like I promised, did I promise? I dunno but remember I said each chapter will be a day in the pokemon world, yee so let's say this day 5 my reasons and the genre is messed up for some reason trying to fix but site keeps lagging on my potato laptop. Genre meant to be romance/fantasy anyways, here's the chapter njoy!**

It was about 10:30 in the night and Ash and Serena were in bed. Ash was asleep, Serena was surprised by what Light did, and her mom did nothing to stop it. She moved closer to Ash until their sides were touching. She fell asleep half an hour later.

 **Morning…**

It was 9 in the morning and Ash, Serena, Light, and Grace was up. Light had attempted to wake Shadow up twice now so she now pissed off. She walked out the french doors into the backyard and jumped to the door and slid it open and walked in.

Light: SHADOW WAKE UP NOW OR I ZAP YOUR BALLS!

Grace: umm….

There was a sound of electricity charging. There was a red and yellow strobe light effect from the windows and the curtains.

Shadow screamed in pain.

Grace: Oh my, what the hell!

The light stopped and Light Jumped out the door and walked into Serena's house. Shadow stumbled out the door of his house and landed face first onto his porch getting his feet caught in the rope ladder. His hair was purple and he was tangled in wires surging with electricity. Shadow shook the wires off and walked into the house.

Shadow: Great morning isn't it?

Grace: But you what how what but lightning and you just wha…

Shadow: Oh the lightning? Well, I have to charge the plasma in my plasma in my bones every night so they don't just stop working so I have three plasma reactor spheres in a charging harness that transfers energy to my bones.

Grace: SO you balls aren't

Shadow: No, but the zap on my reactor spheres hurts me more than a regular zap cuz it's like zapping me on the insides.

Grace: Umm sure lets 's have breakfast.

They all sat at the breakfast table and ate

Grace: So when are you guys leaving

Shadow: Today evening we leave for the mystic forest. It will be a two-day journey not including today cuz we won't be traveling the whole day to Hoenn and we will reach in Rustboro City. There we rest up at le pokemon center and then go for the contest and then the gyms the next day. Got it?

Grace: Sure.

Serena: Can't wait

Ash: Awesome!

They continued eating until they were done. They soon went outside to train.

 **5 Hours Later…**

Shadow: Alrighty are we all ready to leave?

Serena: Yup

Ash: Sure

Light: mm hmm

Shadow: Kay Bye Grace, thanks for having us

Grace: no problem

Ash: let's leave bye

Serena: Bye mom

Grace: Bye! Be safe!

The group walked into the horizon out of Vaniville.

Ash: Are we there ye-

Shadow: Here

They were standing in front of a tall sycamore tree. Shadow crouched near the base of the tree and wiped off some dirt and revealed a diamond shape carved into a root with another diamond shape inside with a dot in the middle.

Ash: Woah what is that.

Shadow: Scizor, Garchomp, Metagross, help me out, my friends.

Shadows Pokeball opens revealing a clumped up ball of pokeballs that shoots three beams sending out his pokemon.

Shadow: Ash, Serena get on Metagross, Light take Scizor.

Shadow got on Garchomp as the others got on the levitating pokemon

Ash: Alright

Serena: Okay

Light: On it

Shadow tapped on the dot and the carving started glowing blue.

Shadow nodded, so did all of his pokemon before going several feet into the air. Then Scizor, and Garchomp nose-dived and Metagross stopped levitating.

Serena screamed and Hugged Ash, as he too started screaming, Light and Shadow remained calm

Ash: Shado-

They hit the ground but they didn't, because they went straight through it. Once they went through the earth for about 5 minutes they were in a huge forest emitting a mystic purple glow. The cracks in the tree bark were glowing blue and there was a bright yellow crystal several miles away. The Pokemon stopped diving and stayed in the air.

Ash: Woah!

Serena: It's so magical

She realized she was still holding onto Ash and quickly let go and turned red.

Light: lol

Shadow: lol

Light: Ah it's been so long

Shadow: Hasn't it bae?

Serena: _auhhhh why_ _can't me and Ash be like that. If only he wasn't so dense. sighs of disappointment._

A black arrow flew from the mysterious land and hit Shadow in the left arm

Shadow: Fuck they're here!

Light: Shit! These motha fuckers again

Ash & Serena: who?!

Green crystal wings formed on Shadow's back he returned garchomp and formed a big heavy chain around his wrists to his elbows. He then shattered his wings and dived into the ground. As he hit the ground making a mini earthquake.

Light: Get down

The pokemon got to the ground

On the ground, Shadow's eyes were glowing green and he was going mortal kombat with his green crystal kunai, on this man in all black armor. The man was wielding two katanas made of a black metal with a red glow trail when he swung it, he also had a wrist crossbow on his left arm that he occasionally shot with, but Shadow cut the arrows with his kunai. Shadow swung his left kunai as it wrapped around the man's right katana and pulled it out and threw it. He grabbed his left katana with his right and grabbed his left katana and sent his left kunai into the man's chest it broke a red gem and went through him, as the gemstone broke the man's katanas burst into red flames and disintegrated. He drew back his right kunai held it he pulled on the left and the man got closer and he stabbed him in the neck with his right kunai.

Shadow: DIE BASTARD!

The man exploded into red flamed and disintegrated.

Ash: Oh my

Serena: What kind of battle was that

Shadow still had the arrow sticking through his left arm

Light: Shady U okay? Ya still got that arrow, wait,

Light pulls out the arrow and it discharges electricity that flows through Light and out of nowhere black metal shards appear and form around Light making black metal armor and was surging with electricity with yellow light emitting from the inside, at that moment they also noticed Shadow was in this armor but he had green light emitting and he had random crystals on his armor.

Ash: What are you wearing

Serena: and where did that come from.

There was a small symbol on the left side of their chest, the symbol was an omega sign Ω.

Ash: Is this a part of your sea creature thing?

Serena: But lightning on water…

Shadow: Guys, we are not only protectors of the ocean, but I'm the general of the omegan army, Light is an omegan knight, and we are on Dark Theta land.

 **A/N: have fun with that cliffhanger lol. I wanted to do one of those cliffhangers in tv shows, where they say they are screwed and the episode ends. Don't worry I'll upload fast so you don't have to wait too long, bie.**

 **Ultra Sceptile out**


	6. Chapter 6 Day 6-7

**Chapter 6 Day 6**

 **A/N: Nothing much to say. Last chapter has pics on** **Chapter 6 Day 6**

 **A/N: Nothing much to say. Last chapter has pics on wattpad. Enjoy, vote/favourite and comment please, if you want to, it helps if ya give feedback.**

Ash: What do you mean dark theta land?!

Serena: What even is dark Theta?!

Shadow: Chill keep it down. I didn't know they took over this land, this was Omegan territory. Welp tats what happens when I leave I guess.

Ash: What do you mean, also how do you know whose land this is, is there a signpost, or something?

Shadow: No, look up

Ash & Serena look up and see red clouds on the sky

Serena: Those clouds are red.

Ash: How is that even possible.

Shadow: The dark Theetians are evil people, they twist twist nature and pokemon in evil ways

Ash: They hurt pokemon?

Shadow: They make them their slaves

Ash growled

Ash: How dare they hurt pokemon! I'll end them right now!

Ash Started running Shadow grabbed his shoulder.

Shadow: If you die now then you will have no impact on saving the pokemon, that would be a fool's move.

Ash struggling to break free of Shadow's grip, so Shadow let go.

Ash: I won't die thou-

Shadow: You won't die? What are you, some kind of ninja, assassin ,warrior. You can't single handedly take down a fucking kingdom, you need plans allies and the power, 6 pokemon and a 15 year old can't just do this no matter how hard you try. Even one of their soldiers have the power of a champion, and even the trainer is trained and can kill people, this is not some kind of team rocket or something. We are at war, against a kingdom of evil sorcerers.

Serena: He has a point.

Ash: Then what can I do to help!?

Shadow: Shush. if you really want to help that badly then all I can do is train you, that is if you are up for the hard tasks and training. If you can handle it then I will train you.

Ash had a determined look in his eyes.

Ash: If this is going to help those pokemon, then I will do it!

Shadow: Would you fucking quiet down

Ash: oops sorry

Serena: I think I also want to fight. For the pokemon, and i think it will help me become a better coordinator

Shadow: okay then, but both of you, dropping out is not an option

Ash & Serena: sure

They continued walking east for about an hour, before the grass turned a little brighter shade of green and the clouds disappear, revealing the sky blue crystal ceiling and the bright yellow dome in the distance.

Ash: So what's that big bright dome up there?

Shadow: Whatever you do, don't stare at it. It's basically the Sun down here. We call it the dome of clarity and life.

Ash: Wow thats a way cooler name than "the sun"

Shadow: I know right?

Light: Let's set up camp here.

As they walked into an open clearing. Shadow prepped the cube but this time attaching all attachments and placed it in the center of the clearing. The house grew in size.

Serena: That big black cube room wasn't there last time, what is it?

Shadow: Muy lab! It's been so long!

Shadow walked up to the lab and tapped on the side of front wall a compartment opened and Shadow looked at it. The compartment closed and the giant garage door slid up instead of rolling up. Inside was the most grand and destructive steampunk war machine.

Ash: Woah that looks like one of those machines in nebel plateau

Light: Where's dat

Ash: Well it this

Serena: It's a long story we'll tell you later

Light: Sure

Meowth: i'm hungwy

Shadow: Wait meowth

They walked in, to see chains hanging from the ceiling with parts and walls aligned with tools and shelves of books and a huge table with blueprints pens and pencils on it, there was a giant pc under the desk hooked up to a giant array of 6 monitors on the wall with a big drawing tablet underneath. There was a machine with 26 pokeball slots covered with a glass pane on top of it. There were buttons and levers everywhere. There was an anvil, an industrial furnace next to a glass forge. It was a massive room about the size of the actual house and there was a set of blast doors with another diagonally to the left on top of it with a ladder leading to it.

Ash: Woah

Serena: What do you even do here.

Shadow: experiments, inventions, many things

Shadow takes out a black card and sticks it into the wall, and light did the same. It goes in. chains dropped from the ceiling holding their black metal armor. Light armor hung down next to Shadow's armor. Wires and tubes attached to their armor and started charging them with fuel and energy and robotic arm came down from the ceiling and started repairing the armor.

Ash: WOW

Ash had stars in his eyes.

Ash: Your lab is SO AMAZING.

Shadow: ikr

Meowth: I SAID I WAZ HUNGWY

Shadow: Alright il cook.

Shadow looked at this small contraption next to the big black blast door, it opened, revealing white blast doors with a screen on top.

Door: Scanning…

The door scanned the room

Door: Nuclear Levels… Zero. You may enter.

The doors open into Shadow's finished basement. There was a bed a TV, and a bathroom.

Shadow: This is where you will be sleeping, in the guest room.

The walls were painted grey, and there was hardwood flooring.

He climbed up a ladder.

Shadow: You kick this button.

He kicked a big red button and a trapdoor opened above with a slow mechanical whirr. He climbed to the next room.

Shadow: come on

The rest of the group followed him up. Upstairs there was the main door in the other side of the room next to the kitchen. To their right there was a bed, to their left was a TV next to the bed was a metal cabinet the size of a person with complex wires and tubes, they were all connected to this glass armor like thing on an armor stand on the left side of the bed. Inside the cabinet was also three balls surging with red electricity.

Shadow: That is what charges my bones. Anyways watch some Tv ill have dinner ready.

 **After Some Time…**

Shadow Sat on the couch in front of the kitchen couch.

Light turned of the TV

Shadow: Tomorrow we go to Rustboro, Hoenn. I will need to call a friend but he will be here in no time.

They talk for a while. Ash & Serena tell them about their adventure in Nebel Plateau, and more of their adventures. Shadow & Light explain the history of the Omegans and the Theetians.

 **Later…**

Light: Welp it's getting late, lets go to bed.

Ash: Sure

Serena: Sure

They all go to bed. Shadow puts on the glass chest piece, the left arm and left leg. He pressed a button and extra energy was transferred to his arm

He lay on his bed and fell asleep next to Light.

 **Le Next Day… Day 7**

Shadow woke up early and sat in front of his computer and started typing, and drawing for the next few hours.

Ash woke up later at 9 he noticed Serena had her arm around his chest.

Ash: _This feeling. I don't understand it. But I don't want to get up. But i'm hungry._

 _Screw my hunger._

Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, and rolled her on top of himself.

Ash: _This is the most comforting feeling ever. What is this. I'm confused. Why does this feel so good. I should ask Shadow later he is smart. Will he think its weird. I mean what normal person would want the most beautiful girl he met on top of him, wait did I just, Arceus what is happening to me!?_

He soon fell back asleep.

About half an hour later, Serena woke up and sees Ash and herself in closely wrapped together. She turned red

 _Serena: I don't remember falling asleep like this. Why am I on top of Ash. Did Ash, he seems to be smiling. What happened how what did Ash just undesify, is that even a word? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

She decided to go for broke. She puts her arm around Ash's head and moves her lips close to his. She kisses him.

Serena: OMG WTF HE DID NOT WAKE UP!

Ash later woke up two minutes later.

Ash: Hey Serena

Ash wonders why she is so close to him. He then remembers

Serena: hi

Ash: umm...

Serena: umm...

They awkwardly got out of bed and Ash went into the bathroom. He soon came out and Serena did the same. They opened the trapdoor and were greeted by the aroma of pancakes and coffee. Ash and Serena did not notice, but their shoulders were pressed together. Light noticed this and smiled. Light was seated at the dining table, that was on the opposite side of the kitchen, with a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee.

Light: So how wuz last night?

Ash: I-it was-

Serena: G-g-great!

Light: Good, Good

Ash & Serena sit at the table. Shadow's Delphox walked up to the table placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ash & Serena. They start eating.

Light: No coffee?

Ash: no

Serena: no

Light: Kay.

Delphox gabes a bowl of pokemon food and sits on the couch.

Serena: Did your Delphox make this?

Light: yes delphox made this, but its not mine.

Serena: oh then its Shadow's right?

Light: Mmm hmm

Shadow walks into the room and dropped a thick binding of papers in front of Ash & Serena

THUMP!

Ash: What is that?

Shadow: Every, hand held weapon ever created, with illustrations I want you both to read through this packet and write a list of top 5 weapons you like. It doesn't matter if you don't think if you can use it, just write it down.

Serena: okay

Ash: Sure no problem

Shadow: Good

Shadow got up. He cupped his arm put them close together, held his breath and looked into the space between his hand. A small sparkle of green formed between his cupped hands. Shadow let go of his breath. The small green sparkling sphere fell to the ground. Shadow looked tired, but he repeated this again. Another of those spheres fell to the ground. They weren't very big, in fact they were tiny, with a radius of about one centimeter. Shadow was on the ground sweating.

Shadow: I'll give you to noon to gasp make that list gasp ima take a nap gasp

Shadow crawls into his bed and passes out.

Ash: what just happened?

Light: He made temporary omega power crystals to train you. But it takes a lot of energy. Ima go feed all the pokemon and then train. Light grabbes everybody's pokeballs, puts them in a bag and jumps outside closing the door behind her. Ash & Serena spend the next 2 hours reading and making their lists.

ASH:

Two handed sword

Poleaxe

Two swords

Hammers

Halberd

SERENA:

Bow

Labryses

Two knives

Throwing Daggers

War Scythe

Shadow woke up at 12:10 and read the list.

Shadow: I see serena you either want to engage in quick close range light weapon combat, or a distance fighter, and Ash you want to go all out heavy warrior, literary opposites. That would be a good combo.

Ash: So how do we pick just one.

Shadow: Today we train pokemon, tomorrow, we start. Kay?

Serena: Alright

Ash: okay

Serena walks out the front door.

Ash: Shadow can I ask you something?

Shadow: Yes ma dude waddup?

Ash: So last night, me and Serena slept in this position, we were together, it was this feeling, I didn't understand it and I liked it, then my brain started saying things about Serena, that I didn't even know I could.

Shadow: That, my friend is the feeling; love.

Ash: But I love my pokemon, and my mom, but I didn't feel that way

Shadow: That is storge love, and philia love, but you are feeling eros love toward Serena

Ash: what that mean?

Shadow: Alright would you be alright being with Serena for the rest of your life, sleep in the same bed everyday, and share pretty much everything

Ash: Sure, I mean she's a great person, she's kind, caring, compassionate, determined, beautiful, the most beautiful person I eve, wait what did I just say?!

Shadow smiled

Shadow: Yes you wouldn't describe your mom or pokemon that way right?

Ash: no

Shadow: yea so das eros love, passionate love, you care about her feelings, Like me and Light

Ash: Oh yeah I always wondered why you were way too close to each other than normal friends

Shadow: Yes that is because I love her, and it seems like ashwy gowt a cwush ashwy gowt a cwush ashwy gowt a cwush!

Ash: Hey!

Ash turned red

Shadow just laughed.

They walk outside and train for the rest of the day with their pokemon.

 **A/N: Done! Quicker than last time! Also I will be starting from the next day from the next episode, and yes I made Shadow grab the deicer and pour it down Ash's dense ice, bcuz i was getting impatient myself, oh yea and the friend who takes them to hoenn, smol delay, will happen on day 9 btw. Hope ya njoyed, please vote/favourite and comment, I mean if you want to, n e ways, Biee!**

 **Ultra Sceptile out**

 **wattpad. Enjoy, vote/favourite and comment please, if you want to, it helps if ya give feedback.**

Ash: What do you mean dark theta land?!

Serena: What even is dark Theta?!

Shadow: Chill keep it down. I didn't know they took over this land, this was Omegan territory. Welp tats what happens when I leave I guess.

Ash: What do you mean, also how do you know whose land this is, is there a signpost, or something?

Shadow: No, look up

Ash & Serena look up and see red clouds on the sky

Serena: Those clouds are red.

Ash: How is that even possible.

Shadow: The dark Theetians are evil people, they twist twist nature and pokemon in evil ways

Ash: They hurt pokemon?

Shadow: They make them their slaves

Ash growled

Ash: How dare they hurt pokemon! I'll end them right now!

Ash Started running Shadow grabbed his shoulder.

Shadow: If you die now then you will have no impact on saving the pokemon, that would be a fool's move.

Ash struggling to break free of Shadow's grip, so Shadow let go.

Ash: I won't die thou-

Shadow: You won't die? What are you, some kind of ninja, assassin ,warrior. You can't single handedly take down a fucking kingdom, you need plans allies and the power, 6 pokemon and a 15 year old can't just do this no matter how hard you try. Even one of their soldiers have the power of a champion, and even the trainer is trained and can kill people, this is not some kind of team rocket or something. We are at war, against a kingdom of evil sorcerers.

Serena: He has a point.

Ash: Then what can I do to help!?

Shadow: Shush. if you really want to help that badly then all I can do is train you, that is if you are up for the hard tasks and training. If you can handle it then I will train you.

Ash had a determined look in his eyes.

Ash: If this is going to help those pokemon, then I will do it!

Shadow: Would you fucking quiet down

Ash: oops sorry

Serena: I think I also want to fight. For the pokemon, and i think it will help me become a better coordinator

Shadow: okay then, but both of you, dropping out is not an option

Ash & Serena: sure

They continued walking east for about an hour, before the grass turned a little brighter shade of green and the clouds disappear, revealing the sky blue crystal ceiling and the bright yellow dome in the distance.

Ash: So what's that big bright dome up there?

Shadow: Whatever you do, don't stare at it. It's basically the Sun down here. We call it the dome of clarity and life.

Ash: Wow thats a way cooler name than "the sun"

Shadow: I know right?

Light: Let's set up camp here.

As they walked into an open clearing. Shadow prepped the cube but this time attaching all attachments and placed it in the center of the clearing. The house grew in size.

Serena: That big black cube room wasn't there last time, what is it?

Shadow: Muy lab! It's been so long!

Shadow walked up to the lab and tapped on the side of front wall a compartment opened and Shadow looked at it. The compartment closed and the giant garage door slid up instead of rolling up. Inside was the most grand and destructive steampunk war machine.

Ash: Woah that looks like one of those machines in nebel plateau

Light: Where's dat

Ash: Well it this

Serena: It's a long story we'll tell you later

Light: Sure

Meowth: i'm hungwy

Shadow: Wait meowth

They walked in, to see chains hanging from the ceiling with parts and walls aligned with tools and shelves of books and a huge table with blueprints pens and pencils on it, there was a giant pc under the desk hooked up to a giant array of 6 monitors on the wall with a big drawing tablet underneath. There was a machine with 26 pokeball slots covered with a glass pane on top of it. There were buttons and levers everywhere. There was an anvil, an industrial furnace next to a glass forge. It was a massive room about the size of the actual house and there was a set of blast doors with another diagonally to the left on top of it with a ladder leading to it.

Ash: Woah

Serena: What do you even do here.

Shadow: experiments, inventions, many things

Shadow takes out a black card and sticks it into the wall, and light did the same. It goes in. chains dropped from the ceiling holding their black metal armor. Light armor hung down next to Shadow's armor. Wires and tubes attached to their armor and started charging them with fuel and energy and robotic arm came down from the ceiling and started repairing the armor.

Ash: WOW

Ash had stars in his eyes.

Ash: Your lab is SO AMAZING.

Shadow: ikr

Meowth: I SAID I WAZ HUNGWY

Shadow: Alright il cook.

Shadow looked at this small contraption next to the big black blast door, it opened, revealing white blast doors with a screen on top.

Door: Scanning…

The door scanned the room

Door: Nuclear Levels… Zero. You may enter.

The doors open into Shadow's finished basement. There was a bed a TV, and a bathroom.

Shadow: This is where you will be sleeping, in the guest room.

The walls were painted grey, and there was hardwood flooring.

He climbed up a ladder.

Shadow: You kick this button.

He kicked a big red button and a trapdoor opened above with a slow mechanical whirr. He climbed to the next room.

Shadow: come on

The rest of the group followed him up. Upstairs there was the main door in the other side of the room next to the kitchen. To their right there was a bed, to their left was a TV next to the bed was a metal cabinet the size of a person with complex wires and tubes, they were all connected to this glass armor like thing on an armor stand on the left side of the bed. Inside the cabinet was also three balls surging with red electricity.

Shadow: That is what charges my bones. Anyways watch some Tv ill have dinner ready.

 **After Some Time…**

Shadow Sat on the couch in front of the kitchen couch.

Light turned of the TV

Shadow: Tomorrow we go to Rustboro, Hoenn. I will need to call a friend but he will be here in no time.

They talk for a while. Ash & Serena tell them about their adventure in Nebel Plateau, and more of their adventures. Shadow & Light explain the history of the Omegans and the Theetians.

 **Later…**

Light: Welp it's getting late, lets go to bed.

Ash: Sure

Serena: Sure

They all go to bed. Shadow puts on the glass chest piece, the left arm and left leg. He pressed a button and extra energy was transferred to his arm

He lay on his bed and fell asleep next to Light.

 **Le Next Day… Day 7**

Shadow woke up early and sat in front of his computer and started typing, and drawing for the next few hours.

Ash woke up later at 9 he noticed Serena had her arm around his chest.

Ash: _This feeling. I don't understand it. But I don't want to get up. But i'm hungry._

 _Screw my hunger._

Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, and rolled her on top of himself.

Ash: _This is the most comforting feeling ever. What is this. I'm confused. Why does this feel so good. I should ask Shadow later he is smart. Will he think its weird. I mean what normal person would want the most beautiful girl he met on top of him, wait did I just, Arceus what is happening to me!?_

He soon fell back asleep.

About half an hour later, Serena woke up and sees Ash and herself in closely wrapped together. She turned red

 _Serena: I don't remember falling asleep like this. Why am I on top of Ash. Did Ash, he seems to be smiling. What happened how what did Ash just undesify, is that even a word? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

She decided to go for broke. She puts her arm around Ash's head and moves her lips close to his. She kisses him.

Serena: OMG WTF HE DID NOT WAKE UP!

Ash later woke up two minutes later.

Ash: Hey Serena

Ash wonders why she is so close to him. He then remembers

Serena: hi

Ash: umm...

Serena: umm...

They awkwardly got out of bed and Ash went into the bathroom. He soon came out and Serena did the same. They opened the trapdoor and were greeted by the aroma of pancakes and coffee. Ash and Serena did not notice, but their shoulders were pressed together. Light noticed this and smiled. Light was seated at the dining table, that was on the opposite side of the kitchen, with a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee.

Light: So how wuz last night?

Ash: I-it was-

Serena: G-g-great!

Light: Good, Good

Ash & Serena sit at the table. Shadow's Delphox walked up to the table placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ash & Serena. They start eating.

Light: No coffee?

Ash: no

Serena: no

Light: Kay.

Delphox gabes a bowl of pokemon food and sits on the couch.

Serena: Did your Delphox make this?

Light: yes delphox made this, but its not mine.

Serena: oh then its Shadow's right?

Light: Mmm hmm

Shadow walks into the room and dropped a thick binding of papers in front of Ash & Serena

THUMP!

Ash: What is that?

Shadow: Every, hand held weapon ever created, with illustrations I want you both to read through this packet and write a list of top 5 weapons you like. It doesn't matter if you don't think if you can use it, just write it down.

Serena: okay

Ash: Sure no problem

Shadow: Good

Shadow got up. He cupped his arm put them close together, held his breath and looked into the space between his hand. A small sparkle of green formed between his cupped hands. Shadow let go of his breath. The small green sparkling sphere fell to the ground. Shadow looked tired, but he repeated this again. Another of those spheres fell to the ground. They weren't very big, in fact they were tiny, with a radius of about one centimeter. Shadow was on the ground sweating.

Shadow: I'll give you to noon to gasp make that list gasp ima take a nap gasp

Shadow crawls into his bed and passes out.

Ash: what just happened?

Light: He made temporary omega power crystals to train you. But it takes a lot of energy. Ima go feed all the pokemon and then train. Light grabbes everybody's pokeballs, puts them in a bag and jumps outside closing the door behind her. Ash & Serena spend the next 2 hours reading and making their lists.

ASH:

Two handed sword

Poleaxe

Two swords

Hammers

Halberd

SERENA:

Bow

Labryses

Two knives

Throwing Daggers

War Scythe

Shadow woke up at 12:10 and read the list.

Shadow: I see serena you either want to engage in quick close range light weapon combat, or a distance fighter, and Ash you want to go all out heavy warrior, literary opposites. That would be a good combo.

Ash: So how do we pick just one.

Shadow: Today we train pokemon, tomorrow, we start. Kay?

Serena: Alright

Ash: okay

Serena walks out the front door.

Ash: Shadow can I ask you something?

Shadow: Yes ma dude waddup?

Ash: So last night, me and Serena slept in this position, we were together, it was this feeling, I didn't understand it and I liked it, then my brain started saying things about Serena, that I didn't even know I could.

Shadow: That, my friend is the feeling; love.

Ash: But I love my pokemon, and my mom, but I didn't feel that way

Shadow: That is storge love, and philia love, but you are feeling eros love toward Serena

Ash: what that mean?

Shadow: Alright would you be alright being with Serena for the rest of your life, sleep in the same bed everyday, and share pretty much everything

Ash: Sure, I mean she's a great person, she's kind, caring, compassionate, determined, beautiful, the most beautiful person I eve, wait what did I just say?!

Shadow smiled

Shadow: Yes you wouldn't describe your mom or pokemon that way right?

Ash: no

Shadow: yea so das eros love, passionate love, you care about her feelings, Like me and Light

Ash: Oh yeah I always wondered why you were way too close to each other than normal friends

Shadow: Yes that is because I love her, and it seems like ashwy gowt a cwush ashwy gowt a cwush ashwy gowt a cwush!

Ash: Hey!

Ash turned red

Shadow just laughed.

They walk outside and train for the rest of the day with their pokemon.

 **A/N: Done! Quicker than last time! Also I will be starting from the next day from the next episode, and yes I made Shadow grab the deicer and pour it down Ash's dense ice, bcuz i was getting impatient myself, oh yea and the friend who takes them to hoenn, smol delay, will happen on day 9 btw. Hope ya njoyed, please vote/favourite and comment, I mean if you want to, n e ways, Biee!**

 **Ultra Sceptile out**


	7. Chapter 7 Day 8

**Chapter 7 Day 8**

 **A/N: Hope you liked the loooong chapter 6, its funny i took only 2 days to do that even tho i wuz soo buzy and lazy. lol . njoy…**

Shadow through loud speaker: static WAKE UP, BRUSH YO TEETH GET READY TO TRAIN GO GO, GO GO!!! Static

Ash: ugh

Ash, and Serena roll over in different directions, startled, and fall to the ground

Ash: Ooof!!

Serena: Aaah!!

Ash: Why its only 4

Shadow: static BECUZ I SED SO static NOW GET UP

Serena Ash: ugh fine

Once Ash Serena got ready they headed upstairs and saw Light was asleep on the bed, covered by a transparent barrier. They walked over to the dining table and found 2 sandwiches and 2 cups of brown liquid, there was also a sticky note saying:

Yo Ash, Serena meet me outside after breakfast. Drink the brown stuff it tastes like shit, but has protein, makes u strong drink it or else.

Ash Serena eat their sandwiches and took a sip of the brown stuff

Ash: Ghough!

Serena: Grough!

Ash: Eww that was so bad!

Serena: Cough. Uhuh

Ash: alright let's go outside!

They both slide open the door and climb down the rope ladder. They find the garage door open and a table with 9 wooden weapons and a cardboard box.

Ash: Shadow! Are you here!

Shadow: Yeet. One sec

A minute later Shadow comes out.

Shadow: Lovely mornin' isn't it. Alrighty down to business. Pick your first choice on your list from these wooden weapons.

Serena picked up the bow, and the quiver full of stone tipped arrows, and Ash picked up the long sword.

Shadow: Good. Know how to use 'em?

Ash: No

Serena: Kind of

Shadow: Okay try

Serena tried to pull the drawstring back but failed

Serena: Nyugh I can't pull it!

Shadow puts his hand to the top and the bottom of the bow and pulls on it a little

Shadow: Now try

Serena: Kay

Serena pulls the drawstring back and the arrow slips from the part on the main bow.

Shadow: So Serena hold it with your right hand, the hold it horizontally.

Serena did what Shadow said

Shadow: Now pull back with your left, aim at that target pointed at a tree with a painted bull's eye and let go

Serena did what Shadow said and the arrow sails through the air and lands about 5 feet away from the target

Shadow: oof, not the weapon for ya. Ash yo turn.

Ash: Alright what do I do

Shadow points at a metal cylinder with a digital screen on top.

Shadow: hit it as hard as you can. If it were a human it should die

Ash took a leap and thrust the sword into the middle of the cylinder object

03.25

Shadow: and you failed

Ash: WHAT! But

Shadow: Chill ya still got 4 other weapons. And you barely made a dent

Ash: but its wood against metal.

Shadow takes the sword from Ash and stabs it straight through the cylinder

20.00

Ash Serena: WHAT?!

Ash: How is that even possible??!!

Shadow pulls it out.

Shadow: Training. Brown shitty protein ice. So anyways wear these

Shadow reaches into his pockets and pulls out the small green crystal that was held by plain black string. Ash Serena take them and wear them. Instantly the green changed colour. Ash's turned blue and Serena's turned orange.

Ash: Umm why did they change color?

Shadow: Hmm… looks like it picked your element. Ash you're ice and Serena you're fire

Serena: Then what are you?

Shadow: Omega Air, and Aqua guardian, now hold up the weapon and try to moves some of that omega energy into the weapon.

They did what Shadow asked them to do. Serena's bow combusts and Ash's sword turns to ice and crumbles away.

Ash Serena: What?!

Shadow: Nope those weapons ain't fo you. Pick up the next one

Serena grabs two knives and Ash takes the poleaxe. They did the same thing and the weapons did the same thing, combust and turn to liquid. Next Serena picked up the Labryses and that did not combust, instead it turned to crystal ignite.

Shadow: Ayy that's pretty LIT ain't it??

Ash Serena deadpan

Ash Serena: no, just no

Serena waved the Labryses around and they left a trail of fire behind.

Shadow: Hit the Strength mesurer. Serena hit the metal cylinder.

09.56

Ash: The power, I can feel it burning through her

Shadow: Serena don't keep the fire in, let it out, ignite yourself

Serena closed her eyes and lit herself her eyes and hair turned orange and she hit the metal again this time it made a dent that was a foot deep.

Ash: No way!

14.98

Shadow: Fire is a damaging power, it causes destruction, and is also fast. Look at that dent it melted through the metal, labryses don't have that kind of berserk power. But if given a weapon that deals that kind of damage…

Shadow runs into the garage and comes out with two really big black metal gauntlets in his hand.

Shadow: Drop the labs and use this. Take two steps back run at it and hit as hard as you can.

Serena drops the labryses and they turn back to wood and combust, she puts on the metal gauntlets. They ignite but only certain parts crystalize. Serena took two massive steps back, charged at the metal cylinder jumped and hit. The metal shrivels up and flew 20 feet away.

BOOM!!!

The metal cylinder disintegrated on impact with a tree.

Ash: NO WAY!

30.00

Shadow: Alright Serena, you might want to burn out the flame. Its Ash's turn

Serena: Okay

Serena's fire unlit and the crystal in the gauntlets shattered into nothing. Right when that happened her hands fell to the ground, so did she. She took them off and left them in the small crater on the ground.

Shadow: Ash, you are ice, ice is slow, tanky and hits hard, but it also has some healing attributes. Try the hammers that you picked, they might suit you, but the rest don't really suit you.

Ash: Okay then,

Ash picks up the two wooden battle hammers, he closed his eyes and opened them again with a blue glow ice crystalized around his body creating sharp spiky edged armor, the hammers crystalized blue and Ash looked down

Ash: Cool!

Shadow: HA get it cuz ur literally covered in ice BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Serena Ash facepalmed

Serena: stop it, get some help

Shadow: hit it

Ash: umm there is nothing to hit

Shadow: Oh yeah shit, Serena destroyed it

Serena: Sorry

Shadow: nocho fault i'll get a new one

Shadow again walks into the garage and walks out carrying a metal cylinder with one hand over his head

Ash: isn't that solid metal?!

Shadow: yes

Forgot to mention the size is about the size of an average human.

Shadow: you gotta get them abs boi

Shadow attached the cylinder with ease. Ash ran at the machine and swung both his arms in the same direction leaving a trail of blue and hit the cylinder with both the hammers and tore of the middle chunk of the cylinder.

21.84

Shadow: good, good, GOOD!

Ash: what

Shadow: alright since the weapons are decided, I will make you metal ones, Serena you have metal gauntlets but you need ones that suit you better, so i'll get to work but first- Help us train Nidoking -so you see that bracelet with a key around one of Nidoking's spike?

ASh Serena: ye

Shadow: yo objective is to get that to enter the house.

Ash: what if we can't

Shadow: you must. Use your abilities and speed to catch up and take it. No attacking Nidoking, and all he will be doing is running. Got it?

Ash Serena: yes

Shadow: Work together okay bai, ima wake up Light and make Lunch

Ash Serena: Okay

Shadow closed the garage door and climbed into his home and locked the sliding door. Nidoking started running, so Ash Serena started running after him.

Ash: For a big pokemon like Nidoking, that's FAST

Serena: I know right? Shadow must've trained him hard.

Ash: how can one be so powerful

Serena: I honestly, have no idea

Serena tripps on a rock and falls over, but Ash catches her and pulls her, a little too hard their faces were inches apart. They both turn red let go and start running again.

Ash: ARRGH!! This isn't working! All we are doing is running in circles around the house, Nidoking is too fast.

Serena: wait didn't Shadow say fire was fast!

Ash: yeah so

Serena ignited herself.

Serena: use your power

Ash activated his ice armor and realized something

Ash: WAIT A SECOND!

Serena: what

Ash: Remember when we were attacked when we got here

Serena: yeah what about it?

Ash: Shadow never pulled a weapon he just formed crystals in his hands.

Serena: Ash, Shadow is way more experienced than us

Ash: I'm trying anyways

Ash concentrated on his hand and created a small, thin barbeque skewer made of blue crystal. Ash continued until it turned into a handle and formed his hammers, he repeated with his other hand and had two hammers.

Ash: See! All i had to do is believe

Serena: Okay i'll run the other way and distract you go and take the keys.

Ash nodded. Serena ran in the other direction leaving a trail of fire behind her with an accelerated pace. Ash caught up to nidoking and threw the hammers at the keys , they missed. Serena on the other side created fireballs and threw them at Nidoking and distracted him.

Ash: New plan!

Serena: Frost the ground so he slips

Ash: Good idea!

Ash Stomped on the ground and it frosted Nidoking started runing and Serena dodged out of the way and Nidoking slipped and fell

Ash: NOW!!

Serena jumped on Nidoking's back and took of the keys and ran with Ash to the front door, climbed the ladder and got in.

Shadow: Hello! I see you have made it.

Shadow pulled out his pokeball, and returned nidoking, the red light stretched all the way to nidoking and returned him.

Shadow: Alright let's have lunch

They all sat down and started eating.

A While Later…

Light: We need to leave now

Shadow: What? Why?

Light: We can't stay in one place for long without being tracked.

Shadow: good point. Ash, Serena take everything you need and leave the house we're gonna be travelling no stops till we reach.

Serena Ash: Okay

Everyone goes ready and heads out of the house. Shadow enters the house and pushes some buttons, enters a password, and leaves. The ladder of the house retracts, the light turn of and the house shrinks.

Shadow picks it up and puts it in his bag.

Shadow: Let's go

Shadow walks to the east and they follow him.

A few hours later…

Ash: Are we there yet?

Shadow: No

Ash: How do you know we are not lost

Shadow: Because the only directions to go there is straight east, ya can't get lost if you are going on a straight road, except there aren't any paved roads here

Serena: Ooh what's this pokemon?

Pokedex: Unknown Pokemon

The creature was a small green blob with a glowing red orb on top of it, it had visible fangs and was on a tree.

Shadow: DON'T GO NEAR THAT THING!

Serena: But why, I want to catch it

Shadow: That is NOT a pokemon

Shadow snapped of a branch from a tree and swung it, knocking off the red orb from the creature it started growling, and screeching, it wasn't very loud. The creature jumped of the tree and started rolling towards the red orb but shadow stepped on it.

SPLAT!

Ash Serena: AHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Shadow: Cuz those are brain maggots, they jump on your head and start burrowing with their fangs and once the red orb touches you, ya get knocked out, then they proceed to eat your brain and then turn into the size of a brain and then they become dark thetian zombies. Those creatures are abominations of evil created by them thetians. Not a natural thing.

Ash: But you said we are not in their land, the red clouds, and…

Shadow: they put them EVERYWHERE, UGH so annoying!

Light: NNEEWAAYYYYS, is ded bruv les move.

7 Hours later…

Ash: Are we not gonna sleep?

Shadow: No, we can't stop now, just another hour left.

Light: Shady shouldn't we let 'em rest, I mean is only their first time in the forest.

Shadow: nope, we can make it.

Light: Fine whatever, but if you screw up-

Shadow: Chill, chill I got this

They continued moving for the next hour.

Ash: Arrre weeee theeeree yeeeeht

Shadow: yes

Ash: Wait, seriously?

Shadow: yup, help me out my friends

Shadow sends out Metagross, and Garchomp

Shadow: Ash, Serena u takin Metagross, Light, and I going on Garchomp.

Ash: So are we just gonna go through the ceiling and be back outside

Shadow: Yup

Shadow tapped on a root and jumped onto garchomp, then Light got on Garchomp. Ash Serena got on Metagross and they flew straight through the top of the Mystic Forest, into route 104, they could see Rustboro City in the distance.

Ash: Can't believe i'm back here again

Serena: the hoenn region

Light: Now we just gotta make it to the pokemon center

GEENNGARRR!!!!!

Shadow Light: Shit

Ash: Whats that

Shadow Light: RUUUN!!!

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! YAY!! We all love 'em. SEEYA. Sry 4 delay! next chapter will come out sooner! Bieeee!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the 2-week hiatus, I went camping, and well I was busy there, I'm back and am about 15% done with the next chapter, just wanted to let you know bieee.**


	9. Day 8-9

**Day 8 Ending**

Ash: WHAT ARE WE RUNNING FROM?!

Shadow: TAKE A GUESS! WHAT DID IT SAY?!

Ash: I DUNNO, A GENGAR?!

Shadow: YES BUT, A DARK CORRUPT GENGAR! WE JUST NEED TO GET TO THE CITY, ONCE WE ARE THERE HE WON'T CHASE US AND REVEAL HIMSELF TO ALL THE PEOPLE!

Ash: GOOD!

Light: WHY DO ATTRACT SO MUCH TROUBLE?!

Shadow: CUZ IM FABULOUS AND EVERYBODY WANTS ME!

Light: SHUT UP!

Serena: YES! WE'RE HERE!

The group entered the city and the Gengar behind them, disappeared.

Ash: pant We made it!… alive!

Serena: Let's go to the Pokemon Center and get rooms. We need a break

Light: I agree, I need to eat, and shower

Shadow: Cool let's go

They walk into the pokemon center, Ash, Serena, and Light give their pokemon to Nurse Joy and head toward the cafe. They order their food and sit down at a table.

Ash: So the gym.

Shadow: Yes its a flying type gym

Ash: Cool!

Shadow: So Ash, how many pokemon have you caught?

Ash: I don't know, a lot, how many do you have

Shadow: nineteen

Ash: Oh, how long have you been a trainer.

Shadow: Unofficially since I was 5, officially one year

Ash: And now you are

Shadow: Seventeen

Ash: Wait so you've been a trainer for 12 years!

Shadow: yes.

Ash: Wait but why did you start a year ago.

Shadow: Cuz I stayed in school, why you think I so smurt boi

Ash: oh

Light: What about the other gym, ya know the normal one

Ash: Oh I've battled her, her name is Roxanne, she specializes in rock types

Light: Shit

Shadow: HAHA Good luck with that!

Serena: And the contest is in two days

Light: Well you need to train then

Shadow: alright let's go to our room, it's getting late

Ash: yeah lets go

They get up and go to their room. There were four beds, Ash takes one bed, Serena takes one, Shadow gets in one, and Light walks into the bathroom, and takes a shower.

Light soon comes out, and Serena walks into the bathroom

Ash: So, that Gengar?

Shadow: What 'bout it?

Ash: Why was it after us, you

Shadow: Long story short, I killed his brother, and brother's trainer

Ash: What!

Shadow: I mean sceptile killed his bro, and I killed his trainer, and the sibling seeks vengeance, which he won't get.

Ash: B-but how are you so upbeat about d-death

Shadow: Those aren't deaths. They are undead, killing them is like shredding a dead leaf.

Shadow's emerald green eyes reflect the room's lighting like the reflectors on bikes

Light comes out of her bathroom and gets in bed, she sends a spark from her finger to the lightswitch and the lights turn of. They say good night to each other and fall asleep.

 **Day 9**

Shadow woke up early and woke up Ash & Serena. They proceeded to walk to the ground floor of the pokemon center with much complaining, and whining from Ash, as they were woken up at 5 in the morning.

"Kay, we're here at the gym" Shadow said

"what gym, we're still in the pokemon center" Ash said still drowsy

"Not the pokemon gym, we at the gym where humans train" Shadow replied

"humans train?" Ash asked confused

"yep, now you both are going to train, don't worry this won't hurt one bit, it'll hurt a lot" Shadow grinned crazily, Ash & Serena gulped. "Now to turn 2 determined and scrawny trainers into warriors" Shadow thought "fun"

Three hours later, both Ash & Serena were on the ground with a puddle of sweat around them, both of them were exhausted and sore from training, and Shadow was sitting on a bench press covered in sweat. Light had joined them an hour ago and was now running on a treadmill.

Light turned it off and jumped of. "Mmkay let's shower and get breakfast." she suggested

"Kay" they all agreed and walked out of the gym. They walked into their room and took turns using the bathroom. Light & Shadow went at the same time to speed up the process. **(A/N: They used the bathroom at the same time not the shower. That would be weird.)**

Once They were out, Serena went in and left Light, Shadow and Ash in the room. " _Groan_ Why did we train so hard" Ash whined "Hey I warned you, there's no backing out now" Shadow said. " _Groan"_

Serena came out of the bathroom and collapsed on her bed. She had not done her hair or put on makeup or, anything she had just put on clothes. "Welp she ded" Shadow joked " _groooooooooooaaaannnn_ soo sooore" Serena whined

"I heard there's all-you-can-eat buffet at breakfast" Shadow smirked as Ash perked up "What? Where? FOOD?" Serena giggled.

"C'mon let's go im hungry too" Light said and opened the door. The rest of them left and went down to the cafe to eat.

 **A few hours later…**

"Alright we gonna train more now!" Shadow exclaimed "But…" Ash started

"Our pokemon" Shadow completed his own sentence. "Oh"

The rest of the day the quad trained their pokemon, at the end of the day Ash and Shadow decide to have a battle.

"Pikachu you got this!" Ash shouted

"Raichu my friend AID ME IN THIS BATTLE!" Shadow yelled out. A huge bolt of lightning hit the battlefield throwing dust everywhere, once the dust cleared there was a Raichu but it was different. He was wearing a necklace with a thunderbolt shaped pendant, the raichu had glowing blue eyes and blue sparks surging on him.

"But you didn't use pokeball to, why is your raichu, blue thunder, wheh?" Ash was confused, "Ash, this raichu is amped, too amped for a pokeball so he just turns into solid back from energy, hard to explain but the blue is excess energy." Shadow explained his Raybans shining in the sunlight. Ash sweatdropped. Where did those even come from. "Don't. Question. Me.

"Alright pikachu now use quick attack!" PIkachu started running with white streaks behind him

"Quick attack" Raichu disappeared and appeared right in front of pikachu and hit him.

"Such speed. Use iron tail!" pikachu's tail turned metallic and slammed it down onto raichu but raichu grabbed it.

"HUh?!" "Pika?!" "Pikachu use thunderbolt

"PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Raichu stabbed his tail into the ground as pikachu discharged his electricity

Pikachu stopped and was panting, he noticed raichu standing still holding on but now the blue sparks intensified.

"NOW!" "rai… CH- **BOOM!** " pikachu was sent flying and landed in front of Ash.

"What the-" Ash stepped back, raichu was standing in front of Shadow "Now let's start making your Pikachu like this starting tomorrow, kay?" Shadow asked "It already doesn't use a pokeball" "A-alright" Ash replied after a moment, he smiled, "I want my pokemon to be just as strong and i'll try my best!" "Good, now let's get dinner, i'm starving"

 **A few minutes later…**

 **During dinner…**

"So, shadow that raichu, what's up with that?" Ash asked "Alright, so my raichu is wearing an amped thunderstone" Shadow explained "Amped thunderstone? What's that" Ash questioned "Alright (green Ray Bans start shining) its a thunderstone that i carved to be more powerful, also my raichu was struck by lightning"

"WHAT? STUCK BY LIGHTNING?!" Ash yelled "it was an accident, i wuz flying with Raichu and he got zapped" shadow said.

The group continued talking and went to bed after a few more hours of training.

 **A/N: Umm sry for delay, and short chapter my parents dragged my to new jersey for a family reunion and stuff so yeah, I couldn't write when I was there cuz my little cousins were eating my alive. Anyways see you latr, bieeeeeee.**


	10. Discontinued for now

This fic is discontinued cuz I forgot the plot, but I'm writing another fic so check that out, I mean if you want to


End file.
